cartoonwarssagafandomcom-20200214-history
List of All Units
This page contains the list of all units from every Cartoon Wars game. Please help us edit it if you can. Your Units from Cartoon Wars -Warrior (Veteran Warrior, Robin Hood) - Warriors lose their speed once they are upgraded into Robin Hood. Strengths: Extremely low cooldown. Cheap, and does not feed enemy much gold. Weaknesses: Useless after levels beyond 65. -Ninja (Veteran Ninja, Super Ninja) Strengths: Strongest spam unit, can stall time at extremely high levels, extremely low cooldown, and can build basically infinite non-stop at maxed out Mana-2. Weaknesses: Weak at high levels. -Gunner (Veteran Gunner, Super Gunner) Strengths: Decent mid-game unit. Weaknesses: Upgrades are not worth it, outclassed by spamming Ninjas. -Cannon (Mortar, Super Mortar) Strengths: Decent tower damage. Weaknesses: Weak when compared to more expensive units. -Wizard (White Wizard, W-Wizard) - The Wizard and future upgrades are arguably the best units due to it having more HP than the Dark Angel and future upgrades, and more than the Golem and potentially than the Green Goblin (unknown). W-Wizard is also more vulnerable by the bow when at closer range to your tower since they are airborne. Strengths: Large area-of-effect, more durable than a Dark Angel, relatively low cooldown for a strong unit. Weaknesses: Airborne, dies to Black Serpents and the more powerful units. -Dark Angel (White Angel, W-Angel) -Golem (Veteran Golem, S-Golem) - The S-Golem is much more vulnerable to the bow when at close proximity to your tower due to its huge size and high melee attack. It is known than it has higher damage and speed than the W-wizard but lower health. Strengths: Tanks damage, deals sufficient damage. Weaknesses: Extremely high cooldown, feeds enemy gold when killed. -Green Goblin (Apache, T-Apache) - Like all airborne units, they are easy to be accidentally hit by the bow, so be careful. Strengths: Highest DPS against enemies, extremly high health Weaknesses: Airborne, extremely high cooldown, feeds enemy gold when killed. Enemy Units from Cartoon Wars ''-''Troll (melee ranged with the spear, weakest enemy, comparable to a level 1 Warrior) ''-''Skeleton (melee ranged skeleton figure with a scimitar, second weakest enemy, comparable to a level 1 Ninja) ''-''Viking (melee ranged purple armored being with a dual-wield axe, longer range than the Troll or Skeleton, comparable to a level 1 Gunner) -Fire Dog (light blue 4-legged monster with no eyes that breaths out fire, comparable to a level 1 Cannon) -Fire Cloud (fire engulfed floating monster with similar range to the Fire Dog) -Ghost (purple robbed ghost with blue eyes holding a scythe with a very long ranged sonicboom-like attack that can knockback Warrior units, but mass Robin Hoods or higher tier units will defeat them, it seems to have more HP or bow damage resistance (unknown) than higher enemy units such as the Robot, but less damage) -Robot (airborne green robot with range twice as long as the Fire Dog, it can be a challenge to beat since it can kill units much faster than the Ghost, even though the Ghost seems to have more HP, making the tower a requirement to be skilled with via levels and mastery when meeting) -Silver Menace (airborne silver mosquito-like robot with twice the range of the Robot and stronger knockback potential knocking back anything up to the Gunner with ease, they seem to have less HP than the Robot, but much stronger damage) -Dog Gunner (a dog walking on two legs holding a machine gun with similar to a bit longer range than the Fire Dog with strong knockback potential to units up to the Mortar, it can be defeated by a White Wizard (upgraded Wizard) solo) -Iron Lady (basically an upgraded Ghost with extremely strong knockback potential able to knockback even the higher tier units such as the Golem, anything below the Gunner will not be able to touch the Iron Lady) -White Magician (A magician that constantly throws frogs at the enemy, making warriors unable to attck it. But somehow a swarm of advanced ninjas can beat this unit in less than 15 seconds.) -Black Serpent (the strongest unit, a tall black serpent that deals Viking ranged melee damage potentially stronger than an upgraded Apache, enemy unit with the most HP in the game as well as the most DPS due to it's sustaining HP) -Pterodactyl (an airborne green flying pterodactyl that breathes small fireballs with range ranging up to the Death Dragon) -Death Dragon (a blue fire engulfed skeletal dragon that breathes a blue fire skull figure at the range of a Fire Dog and Skeleton combined, it is unknown if the Death Dragon deals more damage than the Serpent or vice versa, but it has approximately half the sustain of the Black Serpent) *Note, these are not in the order they are encountered. They will be eventually though. *Using Cartoon Wars 1.0.5+ Friendly Units from Cartoon Wars 2 Land Units - Swordsman: They do a fair amount of damage and is only useful for lower levels. Can be used as spam units, though they are not so useful later when projectile enmies become stronger. Maximum level swordsmen become sword ninjas that can attack airborne enemies. - Spearman: Just slightly better than the above, then it will be useless.Can also be used as spam units until later on. - Archers: Only a rock thrower at level 1.however, it is good by using the heavy armor swordsman as a meat shield, then send a lot of it. Only level 3 look like real archers. Level 4 look like ninjas. - Heavy Armor Swordsman: Always used as a shield, even it is level 4.(1200 mana)But may be worth the mana and gold prices. - Gunner: Extremely useful at lower levels to keep the enemies out. - Blaster: Good attack plus fair defend. Also using the HAS as shield. - Wizard: Extremely effective at lower levels, effectiveness increases as level rises.(level 3 can hit air) - Vulture: Very fast. Make use of this speed and careful of the range. At level 6 it turns out to be a landlike 'Driller aircraft'. - Armed Robots: Make good use of it when it is level 2.with its high speed and high attack. -Heavy Armed Robots: Really useful. More useful than what do you thought, as it is the second-highest cost in the whole game - 2000 mana.(The first is Angel army) level 3-4 can hit air. Level 1-3 is too slow but it can destroy the whole black castle even with no support units. WARNING: level 4 is so big that it can be hit easily by the bow, too. Level 4 attacks''' MUST''' be fatal.(Except the Red Dragon Rider) Air Units - Aircraft Fighter: Air unit which is vulnerable to bow. Can win eagle in 1 on 1, but not too useful afterward. - Armed Aircraft Fighter: Air unit which is vulnerable to bow. Just the same as above, just with some range. Level 4 becomes an 'air magician'. - Armed Helicopter: Air unit which is vulnerable to bow. High health but slow attack. - Drill Aircraft: Air unit which is vulnerable to bow. Most people use this as a shield, but good attack. - Angel Army: Air unit which is vulnerable to bow. Extremely fast at level 1, but speed decreases afterward. Actually not worth 2500 mana. Enemy Units from Cartoon Wars 2 -Swordsman: Equivalent to swordsman. -Spearmen: Equivalent to spearman. (The level 6 horse becomes a spider.) -Archers: Equivalent to archer. Those with horns shoot 'poisoned' arrows that deal more damage. -Slinger: Equivalent to heavy armor swordsman with high attack speed. -Heavy Armor axeman: Equivalent to -Heavy Armor hammerman: Equivalent to -Gunner: Equivalent to gunner. -Blaster: Equivalent to blaster. -Wizard: Equivalent to wizard. They shoot ice and dark waves instead of lightning and whirlwinds. -Rhino: Equivalent to -Drago: Equivalent to -Tiger: Equivalent to -Inter-Galactic Shooter: Equivalent to -Eagle: Equivalent to -Red-eyed Eagle: Equivalent to -Small Bat: Equivalent to -Big Bat: Equivalent to -Green Bat: Equivalent to -Dragon Rider Equivalent to -Red Dragon Rider Equivalent to -Devil Army: Equivalent to Note:These are not in the order they are encountered. They will be eventually though. Using Cartoon Wars 1.0.3 Weapons in Cartoon Wars: Episode Gunner+ Bow and arrow: Best range in game. Level 8,9 and 10 have flaming arrows that go through multiple enemies. Gun: Worst weapon in the game. Not worth getting and upgrading. You do get tons of extra gold after level 2 though. RPG: